


First Snow

by Astralselenophile



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Lawyer, Love, Winter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralselenophile/pseuds/Astralselenophile
Summary: Sejeong was tired.Her late nights that others would use to sleep and dream were filled with injured patients, operation tables and retractors. It was quite normal for a surgeon like her, and she wasn't at all surprised when they called her in on short notice to perform an operation. Sejeong was a trauma surgeon, dealing with emergency surgery in the ER to prevent permanent damage. She'd dealt with almost everything, from spinal fractures to skull damage and concussions. She would work for hours at a time without break and today was no exception.Sehun felt like he was going to tear out his hair in frustration.He stared at the thick volume in front of him which such intensity he half expected to burn a hole in the pages. He reviewed the laws connected to his case even if he had them mostly memorized. His client had been accused of public intoxication. Sehun had examined the situation infinite times. His hours of research and hard work paid off in end, as Sehun managed to find solid evidence to deny the crime.Your classic fluff fic featuring Sejeong, a trauma surgeon and Sehun as a criminal law lawyer.
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with the weekly fluff fic.  
> :)

Sejeong was tired. 

Her late nights that others would use to sleep and dream were filled with injured patients, operation tables and retractors. It was quite normal for a surgeon like her, and she wasn't at all surprised when they called her in on short notice to perform an operation. Sejeong was a trauma surgeon, dealing with emergency surgery in the ER to prevent permanent damage. She'd dealt with almost everything, from spinal fractures to skull damage and concussions. She would work for hours at a time without break and today was no exception. 

Several injured patients were rolled in from the ambulance to the ER, most unconscious. When she arrived, Sejeong briefly scanned their injuries- judging from the area of damage and fractures, it was likely a car accident. They explained what had happened and what she needed to do- there had been a car accident involving several cars and multiple victims. Most were unharmed or had minor injuries, but one had various broken bones and traumatic brain damage. 

Sejeong closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the distinctive smell of the hospital. No matter how many times she experienced this, alarm still spiked through her system and her hands still shook. The hands that could possibly save a life. Surgeons like herself often trained themselves to detach any emotional connection to the job. It didn't mean that it was easy or she didn't care about the patient; she needed to be focused and undistracted in order to perform a successful surgery. 

When Sejeong walked through the doors of the ER, Emergency Room doctors and nurses rushed around, stabilizing the condition of the patient. Sejeong could feel that she carried a different attitude than a moment ago. 

She prep-talked herself. _You will succeed. You have no choice._

____

__

Ominous encouragement. Always works. 

Sejeong began the first steps of tugging on protective gear and analyzing the patient. Before she knew it, she was undergoing the same procedures she's done countless times before, handling the tools accurately. Sejeong feels herself slowly getting the hang of things and sinking into the moment. Her feeling of nervousness ebbed away and was replaced by confidence and determination. Clamping down clamps, opening the wounds with scissors and handling retractors with ease. 

A few hours later, Sejeong was observing the patient, who was in a solid-state and resting peacefully, with sore limbs and half-lidded eyes. She was in charge of making sure he fully recovered and discharge him when he was. Sejeong let out a long sigh of relief and moved her torso slightly, hearing the bones crack. She tensed her muscles before relaxing. She briefly considered fitting a yoga session in her schedule before dismissing the thought instantly. Sejeong had a hectic agenda already, and she would much rather be spending her free time with her fiance.

Fiance. Sejeong beamed at the thought. Sehun was no longer her classmate who would help her with anything, her friend that would tease her, her crush whom she'd written unsent letters to or her boyfriend that would kiss her in secret when he got the chance. Sehun was legally hers. Even if they hadn't had a proper wedding, it was written on paper. Sejeong thought about Sehun's warming smile and soothing fragrance and soft embrace. Her heart ached to be free of her duties and collapse in his arms. A tap on her shoulder caught her off guard and snapped her out of her thoughts. Sejeong jolted at the sudden touch.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Kim," a female voice apologized. "I couldn't help but realize you were extremely tired. You zoned out for quite a while. I can take over here. You should go home and get some rest. Thank you for coming in this late." 

"No, it's fine. It's my duty." The ground swayed beneath her feet and her vision blurred. The ceiling lights seemed brighter and piercingly sharp. "On second thought," Sejeong grabbed the ledge of a table for support, "I think I'll get some rest."

The nurse smiled. "Thank you once again for your effort. Please get some rest." She said politely. 

Sejeong nodded in response and staggered across the hospital to her locker for a change of clothes. She passed by the lobby and waved at the front desk. Despite how late it was, there were still some people waiting in the seats. A couple argued loudly in a foreign language. A tattooed man sat next to them with a broken wrist. A middle-aged woman tapped her foot impatiently on the marble tiles. A teenage girl bobbed her head and swayed to the beat of the music in her earphones. Sejeong tried to give them a reassuring smile although she assumed it looked terrifying in her state. 

Sejeong halted outside the entrance and admired the sight of delicate snow falling elegantly from the sky. Soft flakes of snow settled in her hair and she caught a falling snowflake in her hand, watching it melt in her palm. The sight of snow brought her back to a few years ago when she and Sehun walked around town aimlessly It had been the first snowfall that year. Sehun had pointed to the snow and told her that "if you confess on the first snowfall of the year, you will stay together for a long time". Sejeong had thought the legend was foolish and absurd. Yet two years later, Sehun had confessed on the first snowfall of that year. They'd been inseparable since. 

It was cliche, really. Sejeong looked up at the midnight sky and smiled. She started walking down the path in the direction of their apartment.

* * *

Sehun felt like he was going to tear out his hair in frustration. 

He stared at the thick volume in front of him which such intensity he half expected to burn a hole in the pages. He reviewed the laws connected to his case even if he had them mostly memorized. His client had been accused of public intoxication. Sehun had examined the situation infinite times. His hours of research and hard work paid off in end, as Sehun managed to find solid evidence to deny the crime. It turned out that his client had been in a private place when intoxicated, and the police had ordered him to a public place before citing him. 

Sehun felt his soul lift in happiness. Usually, he needed to research days to find a loophole and come up with arguments. With the facts, his client could easily get off the hook and be free of crime. This case going to be a breeze! He could have time to enjoy the rest of his days before the trial in peace. Sehun glanced at his paperwork spewed all over his desk and rubbed his temples. He felt a headache tingling in the back of his head and his neck muscles ached. Sehun pushed himself away from his desk to take a break and walked into the dimly lit kitchen. 

He rummaged around, opening cupboards in search of a quick and edible snack. Sehun washed an apple and sank his teeth into the fruit. He glanced at the time on the microwave. 2:43. Sehun couldn't help but worry about his fiancee. He knew she was working late, but Sejeong had an irregular work schedule which messed up her amount of sleep. Sehun passed by the front door on his way back to his office which swung open, revealing a weak Sejeong.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Sejeong distressed and leaning on the doorframe and Sehun with dark eye circles and holding a half-eaten apple. He watched her as her gaze went from his face to the clock behind him as her expression changed from surprise to disapproval. Realizing he was going to get scolded for working late, Sehun quickly intervened and changed the topic. 

He grinned guiltily. "Hey, you're back! Are you hungry?"

Sejeong ignored his concerns and frowned. "Why are you up this late." 

Sehun threw his hands up in defeat. "New case. Public Intoxication. So are you hungry?" 

Sejeong's shoulders slumped and she collapsed on a chair. "Yes. Do we have leftovers?"

"I think we have some Chinese takeovers." Sehun pondered. "Should I microwave it for you?"

"Please." 

Sehun placed the food on a plate before placing it in the microwave and setting it time. He turned around to find Sejeong standing next to him silently. He hadn't heard her footsteps, and it startled him when she crumpled into his arms. Due to their height difference, Sejeong's face was buried in Sehun's chest and she could smell the faint scent of laundry detergent. She wrapped her arms around his waist, relishing the touch. Sehun settled his chin on Sejeong's hair, his arms on her back and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Sejeong tilted her head up and placed small and affectionate kisses on his jawline. Sehun massaged her back, relaxing her muscles. 

Sejeong placed her chin on his shoulder and spoke softly in his ear. "It's snowing today. First snowfall of the year." 

Sehun glanced out the window located next to them, taking note of the flecks of snow falling gracefully. He'd been absorbed in his work the entire day and hadn't notice. "Indeed. Would you like to confess your love for me?" He said teasingly. 

Sejeong stayed quiet for a long time. Sehun could almost hear the gears turning inside her head. "I wanna go on our honeymoon." She muttered suddenly. 

Sehun nodded in agreement. They'd been so caught up in their jobs they'd barely had time for just the two of them. He knew Sejeong felt guilty about that, having work right after engagement. She had a strong sense of duty and wanted to spend time as much time as possible in the hospital. "Me too. Where would we go?"

"Dunno. Maybe the beach? Maybe hiking? I'd bring wine. I want to see the stars." She mumbled unlogical. 

Sehun smiled. The air pollution here in the city was so bad they rarely got to see the stars at night. He thought about sharing a glass of wine under the stars along the coastline. Sehun found himself not caring where or what they did, as long as she was there. He just wanted to be with her. 

The urgent beeping of the microwave jolted them out of their fantasies and back to reality. A reality where they were eating leftovers after midnight on a weeknight in winter. 

Sehun held her face in his hands and stared fondly into her eyes. "I promise you, when it's summer and I'm free and you're free, I'm going to take you all over the world. To the beach. To the mountains. Under the stars. With alcohol. Just the two of us."

It felt childish, making such absurd promises in their situation as adults, yet Sejeong's eyes lit up in delight. "Really?"

Sehun nuzzled her nose with his. "Promise on the first snow of the year."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember where I read about the "confessing on the first snowfall" but I'm like 70% sure it's a thing.  
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
